Si tout était à refaire
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: petit texte pour le Castiel's birthday. pas de résumé, trop court pour en avoir un


**Bonjour**

 **tout petit os vite écrit pour le Castiel's birthday**

 **J'ai trouvé le titre hier et j'ai écrit le texte ce matin.**

 **18 septembre 2008 - 18 septembre 2018**

 **10 ans déjà.**

 **Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Attention : Spoils de la saison 13 (fin de saison)**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Si tout était à refaire**

 **#**

\- Castiel ?

Jack tournait dans le bunker à la recherche de l'ange. Il le trouva assis sur le lit de Dean Winchester. Le Néphilim prit place à côté de celui qui était son père à ses yeux.

\- Castiel ? demanda-t-il doucement et l'ange leva la tête. Il sembla le remarquer seulement en cet instant.

\- Oh.. hé Jack, tout va bien ?

\- C'est plutôt pour toi que je m'inquiète. Tout va bien ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. J'étais en train de réfléchir à la situation actuelle. À Dean qui a dit oui à Michel.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Jack en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'ange.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est pas non plus de celle de Dean ou de Sam.

\- Ni de la tienne, ajouta précipitamment Jack, tentant de rassurer Castiel.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, tu sais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, tu sais quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, le 18 septembre.

\- C'est l'anniversaire du jour où j'ai sortit Dean de l'Enfer, il y a des années maintenant.

\- Tu te demandes si c'était une bonne chose ?

Castiel tourna la tête brusquement vers son protégé et fronça les sourcils, étonné par cette question étrange.

\- Non, pas du tout. Bien sûr que c'était une bonne chose de sauver Dean. Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Dean m'a apporté beaucoup dans ma vie, tu sais. Je ne regrette aucun des choix que j'ai fais pour lui. Je ne regrette aucune des bataille que j'ai menée à ses côtés. Si tout était à refaire, je referais les choses de la même façon.

\- Il est précieux pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Dean et moi partageons un lien profond. Je crois que ce n'est pas seulement lié au fait que je l'ai tiré de l'Enfer.

Jack regarda fixement devant lui, puis tourna la tête vers Castiel, plongeant ses yeux dans le regard céruléen de l'ange.

\- Se pourrait-il que tu sois la solution pour qu'il lutte contre la possession de Michel ?

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu dis que tu as un lien profond avec Dean.

\- Je suis certain que Sam partage un lien plus profond encore avec Dean. Il s'agit de son frère.

\- Tu es bien placé pour savoir que ce n'est pas parce qu'on partage des liens héréditaire avec quelqu'un qu'on est forcément lié à cette personne. Je suis le fils de Lucifer, mais je n'ai pas de lien avec lui et je ne tiens pas à en avoir.

\- Je ne crois pas que du côté de Dean, le lien avec moi soit assez fort, dit Castiel, doucement, en secouant la tête.

\- Je ne pense pas la même chose que toi. J'ai vu Dean quand tu n'étais plus là. Quand tu étais… mort...

\- Que veux-tu dire exactement ?

\- Simplement qu'il n'était pas le Dean que tu connais. Mais, tu devrais parler de cela avec lui ou avec Sam. Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour donner mon avis sur cette question. Au fait, joyeux anniversaire Castiel, dit le Néphilim avec le sourire en tendant une boîte en carton à l'ange.

\- Je ne suis pas né aujourd'hui.

\- Je le sais mais… c'est le jour anniversaire de ta venue sur terre. C'est Sam qui me l'a dit. J'ai pensé que t'offrir quelque chose pourrait te remonter un peu le moral.

Castiel cligna des yeux puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire à peine visible.

L'ange ouvrit le carton et sentit plusieurs émotions le submerger quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un cadre dans lequel se trouvait une photo de la Team Free Will 2.0. Sam, Dean, Jack et lui même, souriants, heureux, dans la cuisine du bunker.

\- Merci Jack, souffla Castiel, touché par le présent.

\- Regarde, tu vois les yeux de Dean sur la photo ?

Castiel regarda attentivement la photo. Dean avait son regard sur lui, c'était indiscutable.

\- Ce lien dont tu parles, il se voit quand Dean te regarde. Sam m'en a déjà parlé. Il le voit aussi, pourtant il est humain.

\- Tu sais Jack, en fait… si tout était à refaire, je ne changerais qu'une seule chose dans mon histoire.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ce serait ?

\- Je dirais à Dean ce que je ressens pour lui dès le début. Et ça, je pense que si je l'avais fait tout de suite, tout le reste ne serait pas arrivé. Ça aurait changé tout le cours de nos vies et on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

\- Mais... on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, soupira Jack, dépité.

\- Je sais. Alors… si Dean redevient lui-même bientôt, je n'hésiterai pas. Je lui dirais ce qu'il représente pour moi.

Jack sourit à son père adoptif.

* * *

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
